La Guerre des Phénix
by Shini Jr - Luuna Lloyd
Summary: Les Bladebreakers viennent de remporter le Championnat Américain et font maintenant route vers le Championnat Européen. Kaï y retrouvera d'anciens coéquipiers qu'il aurait préféré ne pas revoir...CHAPITRE 3 EN LIGNE
1. Chapter 1

_Titre : Beyblade : La guerre des phénix_

_Auteur : Shini Jr_

_Base : Beyblade_

_Genre : sérieux, romance peut-être, prise de tête entre persos_

_Disclaimers : les personnages de Beyblade ne sont pas à moi, seuls les autres m'appartiennent (donc pas touche à ceux-là, merci)._

_Et n'oublier pas, si vous voulez me dire le fond de votre pensée concernant ma fic, ne vous gênez surtout pas ! Les mails, ça sert aussi à ça _

_

* * *

_

_**Beyblade : **_

_**La guerre des phénix**_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : **

**Une arrivée remarquée**

* * *

« La France ! Ça y est les gars, on y est !

-Sacré Tyson ! s'exclama le jeune blond. Il est comme ça depuis qu'on a battu les All Stars au Championnat américain.

-Tu le connais Max, Tyson ne changerait pour rien au monde. Et je crois que c'est mieux comme ça !

-Ray a raison, intervînt Kenny. Je n'ose imaginer ce que donnerait un Tyson encore plus déjanté ou même le contraire. C'est à dire en clone de Kai. Ce n'est pas méchant évidemment. »

Kai ne répondit pas à Kenny, estimant que les Bladebreaker pouvaient s'amuser comme ils le souhaitaient, du moment qu'ils ne lui demandaient rien…

« Bin dis donc, toujours aussi bavard…

-Ne t'en fais pas Tyson, fit la voix de Monsieur Dickenson derrière lui, Kai a juste besoin de réfléchir en ce moment. Le tournoi européen n'est pas nouveau pour lui. Il y a participé l'année dernière en tant qu'invité d'honneur et il est sûrement en train de se remettre en mémoire les adversaires les plus coriaces que vous aurez à affronter.

-Hé Kai, s'écria Tyson en s'approchant de son capitaine. Tu pourrais nous faire profiter de tes souvenirs, non ?

-Ne compte pas sur moi, répondit-il en se levant. Je reviens. Je vais voir combien de temps il nous reste avant l'atterrissage.

-Toujours aussi bavard à ce que je vois…

-Allez Tyson, l'interpela Ray, reviens. Tu sais très bien que Kai a son humeur.

-Ouais mais quand même. Y a des fois où j'aimerais bien lui montrer la mienne !

-Calme-toi et viens, dit Kenny. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer sur nos prochains adversaires.

-Quoi ? firent Max et Tyson à l'unisson.

-Montre-nous vite Chef ! ajouta ce dernier, apparemment impatient.

-Allez Dizzy, à toi de jouer !

-Patience, je télécharge… »

Pendant que l'ordinateur s'activait sur les genoux du Chef, Ray et Max regardaient l'Europe vue du ciel. Le large continent s'étendait à perte de vue et la France n'était qu'un petit morceau dans toute cette étendue de terre entourée d'eau.

« Je ne trouve pas cela différent des Etats-Unis, remarqua Tyson.

-Attends de goûter leur cuisine, fit Ray d'un air malin. Une des meilleurs du monde !

-Cuisine ! s'exclama l'estomac sur patte. Je sens que ce pays va me plaire !

-Ah ! fit Max à son tour. Que serait notre Tyson sans son estomac !

-A ce rythme, ce n'est pas grâce au Beyblade qu'il sera célèbre, renchérit le petit génie de l'informatique. Ah, voilà les informations sur le Beyblade en France.

-Hé, ho ! N'oubliez que c'est moi qui travaille ici !

-Ne t'en fais pas Dizzy, on ne t'oublie pas.

-C'est vrai, que serait le Chef sans toi ! affirma Max.

-Regardez un peu tout ça », fit Kenny, les yeux écarquillés d'émerveillement.

Le génie pianota sur son clavier à la recherche d'informations primordiales. Et ce n'est pas ça qui manquait sur le site de la Fédération Française de Beyblade ! Ils parcoururent tous des yeux les différents fichiers, tous tassés sur les malheureuses banquettes de l'avion. Tyson était au meilleur poste, assis à côté de Kenny ; Max et Ray étaient juste derrière, s'affalant sur les dossiers de devant afin de mieux voir. Mr Dickenson était un peu plus loin, lisant un article sur un de ses anciens protégés devenu un beybladeur aux succès multiples. Kai, après sa petite escapade, s'était installé juste devant Kenny et Tyson afin d'écouter tout ce qui se disait.

« Leur site n'est pas mal, commenta Kenny. Mais il manque quelque chose…

-Il n'y a pas de descriptif précis des techniques, répondit Dizzy comme si c'était évident.

-Comment ça se fait ? demanda Tyson en ne recevant comme réponse qu'un simple haussement d'épaules.

-On a quand même les biographies des joueurs, fit Kenny en cliquant sur l'icône « favoris du tournoi ». Regardez, nous faisons partie des favoris internationaux !

-Wouah ! firent les trois autres plus ou moins silencieusement.

-Et les favoris nationaux ? interrogea Kai en ne bougeant pas de son siège.

-Je te trouve ça tout de suite. Ah ! Voilà. Ce sont les Fireblade. C'est une équipe française qui n'avait pas pu participer l'an passé à cause d'un accident. Deux des leurs se sont retrouvés à l'hôpital pendant un mois et à cause de cela, ils ont raté le tournoi. Mais il n'empêche qu'ils ont toujours été les favoris des Français depuis l'arrivée de leur capitaine.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il celui-là ? Que je sache à qui je dois botter les fesses !

-Je serais toi Tyson…

-Mais justement Ray, tu n'es pas moi ! Allez, vas-y Kenny, dis-moi le nom de ce crac qui n'en sera bientôt plus un !

-Elle s'appelle Tania Wilson, lut-il. Première au classement individuel en France, Angleterre et Russie. Elle a apparemment fait partie de ces trois équipes.

-Une fille ?

-Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on rencontrera des beybladeuses Tyson, dit Max. Rappelle-toi de Maria, d'Emily, et de bien d'autres encore… Elles étaient toutes très talentueuses.

-Tu as raison Maxou ! Il ne faut pas se fier à cela. Mais il n'empêche qu'elle va entendre parler de nous ! »

Kai soupira à cette annonce de son jeune équipier. Il n'arrêterait donc jamais !

« Kenny, pourrais-tu télécharger des vidéos de ses duels ?

-Désolé Kai. Mais apparemment, elle n'a pas fait beaucoup de combats ces derniers temps et les seuls que nous pouvons voir datent de l'année dernière, lors des parties qualificatives du tournoi. C'était peu avant leur accident.

-Montre-les à Tyson, qu'il se rende compte à quel point ce qu'il vient de dire est dérisoire. »

Kenny obéit et enclencha la séquence vidéo. Celle-ci ne dura que quelques minutes à peine et Ray reconnut le style particulier de ce beybladeur.

« Je l'ai déjà rencontrée, déclara-t-il. Elle possède un spectre très puissant et Drigger n'a pas fait le poids contre lui.

-Quoi ? Mais… Mais alors…

-Ne t'en fait pas Tyson. Drigger a reprit du poil de la bête depuis et si je venais à la rencontrer de nouveau, je ne me ferai pas battre aussi facilement que la dernière fois !

-Bien dit, Ray ! s'exclama Tyson. Les Fireblade n'ont qu'à bien se tenir ! Hyper Vitesse ! »

L'avion atterrit environ une heure plus tard à l'aéroport national et les Bladebreaker découvrirent de plus près les paysages français… ou plutôt la foule d'admirateurs européens attendant leurs favoris !

« Ah ! Ah ! Salut la compagnie ! s'écria Tyson, sautant partout. Je suppose que vous voulez des autographes des futurs champions du monde. Donnez-moi un stylo que je m'occupe de ces formalités !

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit toi ou encore nous que tous ces gens et ces journalistes attendent, déclara Ray en se faufilant dans le troupeau.

-Je crois en effet que c'est le cas, fit Kenny en montrant un regroupement plus important. Regardez là-bas !

-Ça doit être pour les fameux Fireblade.

-Désolé Max mais tu te trompes, annonça le chef.

-Ce sont les Darkwings.

-Désolé Kai mais ton langage m'a toujours été inconnu !

-Les Darkwings sont les champions de l'année dernière, expliqua Kenny à un Tyson ouvrant de grands yeux. Ce sont sûrement les plus agressifs du tournoi !

-Bah, ils ne nous font pas peur, hein Tyson ?

-Ma… Max, regarde-les ! »

Tyson pointa du doigt le groupe de jeunes garçons, tous plus grands et plus costauds que le précédent, qu'entouraient les journalistes. Les 3 adolescents firent quelques déclarations auprès des médias et se dirigèrent vers la sortie, le plus grand et visiblement le plus fort à leur tête. L'équipe asiatique regarda les Darkwings partir et tous se réunirent ensuite autour de Kenny pour plus d'informations.

« Allez Dizzy, on a besoin de toi !

-Du calme Kenny, ça arrive. »

Après un court moment d'attente, les données furent téléchargées et les Bladebreaker purent admirer le palmarès resplendissant de cette équipe encore récente. Les noms des championnats gagnés défilèrent sous leurs yeux et le génie de l'informatique remarqua alors un point commun avec un autre Beybladeur de sa connaissance.

« C'est bizarre… Ce palmarès ressemble beaucoup à celui du capitaine des Fireblade.

-Bien vu Kenny, déclara Dizzy amusée. Si tu remarques bien, les championnats dont ils ont tous deux été vainqueur étaient des compétitions par équipe…

-Ce qui veut dire qu'ils se battaient côte à côte à l'époque !

-Exactement !

-Dis donc chef, interrompit Tyson, est-ce que tu crois qu'il y ait des chances qu'ils se rencontrent durant le tournoi et que l'un élimine l'autre ?

-Pas avant les demi-finales si tu veux mon avis.

-Au lieu de chercher à tout prix des combines pour éliminer nos adversaires, vous feriez mieux de venir. Un bus attend tous les beybladeurs pour les conduire au stade.

-Kai a raison les enfants, fit la voix de Monsieur Dickenson. Nous ferions mieux d'y aller avant qu'il n'y ait plus de place. Avouez que ce serait dommage de rater le buffet d'accueil !

-Buffet ?

-Aïe, l'ouragan Tyson est de retour ! s'exclama le blondinet en souriant alors que l'ouragan en question filait déjà à toute allure.

-A cette vitesse, il n'a même pas besoin de bus, ajouta Ray en riant.

-Il est marrant vot' copain ! déclara une voix derrière eux.

-Bon sang, fit Max les yeux brillants d'admiration. Vous… Vous êtes Juan ! Le… Le…

-Le capitaine des Goldfeather, oui. Yé pas trop l'temps là mais yé peux vous dire hasta luego amigos pouisqué vous êtes des beybladeurs!

-Attends un peu Juan !

-Si ?

-Je m'appelle Ray. Je sais que tu connais Tania Wilson et j'aimerai savoir si tu sais où elle est.

-Désolé, … Ray ? No sé où elle est. Elle doit sûrement déjà être là-bas. Porque ? Attend oune minute, tu ne serais pas l'effronté en quête de défis de l'an dernier ?

-Si, approuva-t-il en rougissant gentiment.

-Ah ! Un beau duel que vous nous avez offert ! Dommage qué tou aies perdou. Je me rappelle de toi comme de quelqu'un d'exceptionnel Ray. Y'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se battre l'un contre l'autre !

-Pareil pour moi Juan . Merci quand même.

-De nada ! dit-il en s'éloignant.

-Tu pourrais peut-être nous raconter ton aventure Ray, demanda Max.

-Plus tard, plus tard, intervînt leur mentor. Je n'ai pas envie que le bus de la fédération parte sans nous ! »

Riant de cette remarque (sauf Kai qui était déjà dans le fameux bus), les Bladebreaker rejoignirent les autres équipes à l'entrée de l'aéroport et tous embarquèrent vers la gloire.

« C'est encore loin ? demanda l'estomac ambulant au bout de 5 minutes de route.

-Patience Tyson, fit Kenny en s'activant sur son clavier. On devrait arriver d'ici peu.

-C'est que Dragoon a faim ! Vous comprenez ? Il risque de ne plus pouvoir combattre s'il ne mange pas d'ici peu !

-C'est pas vrai, fit une voix connue sur le siège de devant. C'est encore le garçon dé tout à l'heure !

-C'est qui celui-là, recommença un Tyson complètement déboussolé.

-Juan , s'exclama Ray. Que fais-tu ici ?

-On prend l'autocar, comme toi ! fit un autre garçon, assis à côté du premier.

-Franck, est-ce que tou te rappelles dou type qui avait défié Tania l'an dernier ?

-Bien sûr. Pourquoi ?

-Il est youste devant toi ! Il fait partie des Bladebreaker !

-Quoi ? fit-il avant de se tourner vers Ray. Je ne pensais pas te revoir d'ici peu. Mais bon, vous n'êtes juste qu'une équipe de plus à éliminer pour nous !

-Fait attention à ce que tu dis, toi ! s'exclama Tyson, déjà hors de lui.

-Laisse tomber Tyson, tenta Max. Ce prétentieux n'en vaut pas la peine !

-Moi ? Prétentieux ? Je connais pire !

-Allez les gars, ne soyez pas aussi en colère contre Franck, dit Juan. Il est dou genre taquin avec les nouveaux !

-J'aurais dû me douter que vous autres n'aviez pas changer, intervînt Kai aussi calmement qu'à son habitude.

-Kai ? devinèrent les deux compagnons en fixant le capitaine des Bladebreaker.

-Qu'est-ce qué tou fais ici ?

-Je viens participer au tournoi, fit-il en les regardant toujours avec le même air calme et sans un sourire.

-On ignorait que tu faisais partie d'une nouvelle équipe, remarqua Franck en se redressant pour mieux faire face à son interlocuteur. Et à vrai dire tant mieux ! J'en connais une qui va faire une sacrée tête en te voyant, vieux !

-Yé serais toi, continua l'Espagnol, yéviterais dé croiser son chemin tout dé même.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi Juan. Je n'ai aucun problème avec Tania.

-N'en sois pas si sûr Kai, affirma Franck. Toute l'équipe t'en veut.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que toute cette histoire ? intervînt soudain Tyson toujours en dehors du sujet. J'aimerai qu'on m'explique !

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre, fit Kai excédé. Si vous me cherchez, veuillez ne pas me trouver ! »

Sur ce, le jeune homme se tourna vers la fenêtre et Juan ne put que voir les mèches de ses cheveux malgré la proximité de son ancien équipier.

« Tyson a raison sur un point les gars, dit Max après mûre réflexion. Tout cela est incompréhensible pour nous !

-Votre capitaine a fait partie de notre équipe, commença Franck.

-Seulement loui et Tania ne se sont jamais très bien entendous. Ce qui a fait qué Kai est parti.

-L'équipe était ensuite constamment sous tension, termina Franck, et on a fini par tous se séparer. Et on s'est tous retrouver adversaires !

-Parce-que vous ne faîtes pas partis de la même équipe tous les deux ? demanda Tyson.

-No, répondit Juan. Franck est lé capitaine des Silverbird. »

Max, Tyson et Kenny ouvrirent de grands yeux à cette annonce. En moins de 5 secondes, tout s'éclaircit dans la tête de ce dernier qui s'exclama vivement : « Tyson, nous avons devant nous deux membres des Beylights ! », créant ainsi un grand silence dans tout le bus et faisant se retourner tout le monde.

« Je vois que vous avez été discrets tous les deux ! s'écria une voix forte et rieuse à l'avant. On verra tout ça à l'entraînement !

-Impossible Hans, réplique Franck. On n'est plus dans la même équipe !

-Plus pour longtemps ! Je peux te l'assurer, murmura le fameux Hans en se retournant, faisant un clin d'œil aux deux autres.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire par-là ? s'étonnèrent Franck et les membres attentifs des Bladebreaker.

-Je crois que les Beylights vont se reformer, fit Kenny en cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait son excitation.

-Ce serait génial, s'exclama Tyson. T'imagines Maxou ? Vaincre les grands champions du Beyblade. Ce ne seraient plus eux les références de tout beybladeur qui se respecte mais nous !

-Calme-toi Tyson, fit Ray en tentant de calmer son fou rire. Pour vaincre les Beylights, il faudrait déjà avoir un meilleur niveau je pense.

-Ton copain est vraiment rigolo Ray ! déclara Juan. Nous battre est plous facile à dire qu'à faire, crois-moi. Yé parie que tou né pourrais pas me battre, et pourtant yé souis lé plous faible.

-Ça, c'est ce qu'on verra !

-Oh, oh ! On se calme, intervînt Mr Dickenson, deux rangées derrière Tyson, soit juste derrière Kai.

-C'est pas vrai, s'écria Franck de nouveau. Monsieur, vous ? Ici ?

-Hé, hé ! Et oui jeune homme. Je m'occupe de cette toute jeune équipe.

-Après nous, c'est normal qué vous vouliez tout réprendre dépouis lé début.

-Je suis content de vous revoir, continua le mentor des Bladebreaker. J'avoue ne pas avoir été surpris de vos résultats à tous les quatre ; et je dirai même que j'en ai été très fier. »

Le bus s'immobilisa soudain, interrompant momentanément la conversation. Lorsque tous furent descendus, Tyson eut l'agréable surprise de se retrouver nez à nez avec…

« Aaaaah ! Le géant de tout à l'heure !

-N'aie pas peur pétit, fit Juan juste derrière lui. C'est Hans. Alors, quelles nouvelles dé Darkwings ?

-Tu n'as pas une chance Rouanito ! répondit la voix tonnante de l'Allemand.

-C'est cé qu'on verra…

-Allez, on ne va pas se disputer pour si peu, déclara-t-il en prenant l'Espagnol par les épaules. Suivez-moi tous les deux, poursuivit-il en désignant Juan et Franck. Il paraît qu'il y a une surprise pour nous et j'ai pas envie de rat… »

Hans s'interrompit brutalement, comme foudroyé. Monsieur Dickenson venait de descendre du bus, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et se dirigeait à présent vers lui. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'une lueur étrange était apparue dans ses yeux.

« Tiens tiens, commença-t-il. Kai…

-Du calme Hans, fit Mr Dickenson en levant la main. Il ne te causera pas d'ennuis cette fois-ci, ne t'en fais pas.

-Les seuls ennuis que je peux te créer seront dans l'arène, Hans ! déclara le capitaine des Bladebreaker.

-Mais j'y compte bien Kai, j'y compte bien… »

Les deux protagonistes se fixèrent un instant avant que l'Allemand ne retrouve son sourire : il venait de repérer Ray. A la surprise générale, la rivalité flagrante des deux capitaines disparue aussitôt et Hans discuta vivement avec l'ancien White Tiger.

« C'est bizarre comme ta tête me dit quelque chose toi…

-C'est l'morveux qui s'est fait trucider par Tania l'an dernier, souffla Franck.

-Hey ! » fit Tyson en entendant le mot "morveux".

Max s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune surexcité. Tyson se calma un peu mais son regard noir ne se détacha pas du dos du capitaine anglais.

« Allez, trêve de discussion les enfants ! déclara Mr Dickenson en levant les mains. Je crois que la surprise n'attend pas !

-Yé croyais qué Tania viendrait nous accueillir quand même… soupira l'Espagnol.

-Tu la connais, dit simplement Kai. Elle ne viendra qu'au dernier moment.

-Qu'insinues-tu ? demanda Franck d'un air méfiant.

-Que le seul endroit où elle arrive à l'heure est l'arène. Et encore…

-Reste poli Kai, siffla le capitaine des Silverbird. Elle t'est dix fois supérieure ! »

Les yeux des deux beybladeurs devinrent plus noirs que de coutume et, malgré les tentatives de Mr Dickenson, ils se rapprochèrent comme pour se battre. Finalement, Hans intervint, les écartant l'un de l'autre d'une main ferme.

« Un Beylight ne se bat que dans l'arène !

-A minuit Kai.

-A minuit Franck. »

Les mots étaient froids, les cœurs portaient en eux une haine sans limite. Les deux protagonistes se serrèrent la main sans se lâcher du regard. Leur duel promettait des étincelles.

« Dites les enfants, reprit le mentor des Bladebreakers, on ne pourrait pas rentrer ?

-Il vous faut un passe pour cela Monsieur, intervînt un adolescent.

-Ah ! fit Mr Dickenson. Je suppose que tu es notre guide.

-Tania Wilson, le capitaine des Fireblade, m'envoie pour vous faire visiter les nouveaux bâtiments et elle vous transmet, par mon intermédiaire également, ses plus sincères pensées d'affection.

-Agru ? fit Tyson dont la mine se faisait de plus en plus décomposée au fur et à mesure que la conversation avançait.

-En bref, elle vous embrasse tous, expliqua le garçon en adressant un clin d'œil au jeune Japonais. Je m'appelle Jonathan et je …

-… fait partie des Fireblade ! termina Hans. Alors c'est toi sa nouvelle recrue ?

-Doucement, je ne suis que remplaçant.

-Mais il n'empêche que c'est toi qu'elle a choisi…»répliqua Franck, oubliant à son tour sa dispute avec Kai.

Jonathan rougit à cette remarque. Il est vrai qu'il avait pas mal trimé ce n'est-ce que pour passer les sélections. Mais quand un artiste se présente à quelqu'un cherchant du talent et de la volonté, la mise est doublée et l'adolescent s'était vite retrouvé en haut de l'affiche.

Après avoir secoué un peu la tête, le jeune garçon les conduisit d'abord au buffet où Tyson ne manqua pas de montrer l'efficacité imparable de ses coups de fourchettes. Puis, comme promis, il leur présenta les nouvelles infrastructures et notamment les nouvelles arènes qui seraient présentées lors du gala de fermeture du championnat mondial… gala dont feraient partie les Beylights !

« Quoi ? s'exclamèrent Max et Tyson tandis que les autres restaient bouche bée.

-Alors nous allons de nouveau nous retrouver dans la même équipe ? demanda Franck ébahi.

-Et oui petit Franck ! fit Hans en lui assonant une grande claque dans le dos. Tu vas de nouveau être sous ma direction !

-C'est soupèr no ?

-Je demande à être exempté, dit Kai presque naturellement.

-Refusé, répondit le capitaine des Darkwings en esquissant un sourire. Tu fais partie des nôtres aussi bien que Tania.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu parles d'elle, déclara l'autre en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne vois pas non plus pourquoi tu la considères comme un membre actif de l'équipe alors qu'elle est absente en ce moment même.

-Elle a ses raisons, répliqua son adversaire.

-Les absents ont toujours tort.

-Ne sois pas insolent Kai.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi je le suis.

-Ne me pousse pas à te provoquer moi aussi en duel.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que c'est Tania que tu veux battre, pas moi ! »

Estomaqué, le jeune homme rengaina sa hargne, sachant parfaitement que son capitaine avait raison.

« Rendez-vous demain à 10h Kai, reprit Hans.

-Compte sur moi, murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux.

-Ce n'est pas pour vous interrompre les gars, fit soudain Tyson, mais on a besoin de notre capitaine nous.

-Ray se chargera de l'entraînement, répondit Kai. Je lui fais confiance.

-Je les tuerai à la tâche, assura Ray en faisant un geste amical à son interlocuteur.

-Hey, t'es pas bien ou quoi ? »

Mais Tyson comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'une autre des farces de son ami car les autres Bladebreakers avaient du mal à retenir leur fou rire.

A la fin de la visite, Jonathan leur souhaita une bonne nuit tout en sachant qu'un des plus grands duels du tournoi se déroulerait la nuit même.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : **

**Rencontre au clair de lune**

La nuit s'annonça calme et sans un nuage au-dessus de la tête du jeune Tyson. Et la seule chose qui parut travailler cette nuit-là fut son estomac qui manifestait son activité par des gargouillis assez significatifs. Mais le jeune garçon n'y fit pas attention et continua sa marche paisible dans le bâtiment silencieux.

Le stade était vaste et il était facile de s'y perdre quand on ne connaissait pas les lieux… ce qui était le cas de notre jeune et imprudent beybladeur !

« Je savais que j'aurais dû demander à Kenny un plan !

-Ou peut-être aurais-tu mieux fait de ne pas t'aventurer ici tout seul en pleine nuit ! » lui répondit une voix derrière lui.

Tyson se retourna, pétrifié à l'idée de se faire prendre en train ''fouiner'' dans un endroit où il ne devrait pas être. La personne qui l'avait interpellé se trouvait à deux mètres de lui dans la pénombre. Quand enfin il eut reprit ses esprits, Tyson se donna un air confiant et son interlocuteur s'approcha lentement.

« Doucement, ok ? fit l'inconnue en entrant dans le rayon de lune. Je vais pas te manger tu sais ! Et d'après ce que j'ai vu, ça a l'air d'être plutôt le contraire avec toi !

-Pardon ? interrogea le Japonais en prenant un air idiot.

-Je t'ai vu au buffet, expliqua-t-elle. Une vraie tempête… »

Tyson rit doucement en essayant de s'imaginer en train d'attaquer le buffet. Il ne remarqua pas l'étincelle qui brilla soudain dans les yeux de la jeune fille en face de lui. Malicieusement, elle regarda le garçon droit dans les yeux et termina sa phrase :

« … aussi puissante que celle de ton Dragoon à ce qu'on dit… »

Interloqué, Tyson perdit soudain l'équilibre mais se remit rapidement droit comme un piquet et devina la pensée de son interlocuteur.

« Tu es un beybladeur.

-Bien vu, Tyson !

-Hey ! Comment connais-tu mon nom ?

-Je te l'ai dit, dit-elle en prenant soudain un air amusé et amical, je t'ai vu au buffet de bienvenue et il m'a suffit de demander si c'était normal de se retrouver tout d'un coup au cœur d'un cyclone dévastateur. »

Puis elle tendit une main sympathique au beybladeur en face d'elle, main qu'il prit après un instant d'hésitation.

« Et puis, reprit-elle, les Bladebreakers ne sont pas inconnus ici. Bien au contraire ! »

Tyson sourit à cette remarque et réajusta sa casquette avant de faire son fameux sourire de vainqueur, les poings sur les hanches. Après un temps, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que si cette fille connaissait des choses de lui, ce n'était pas réciproque…

« Et toi au fait, t'as bien un nom, qui pourrait ne pas m'être inconnu d'ailleurs ?

-Appelle-moi Embers !

-Embers ?

-Oui, Embers.

-C'est pas un nom ça !

-Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis Tyson, tu pourrais le vexer, le prévint-elle en montrant du doigt sa ceinture à laquelle était accrochée une toupie d'un bleu étincelant.

-Oh… Alors c'est le nom de ton spectre.

-Oui, approuva-t-elle. Et il déteste qu'on se moque de lui.

-Parce qu'il ressent quelque chose ?

-Bien sûr, fit-elle en écarquillant les yeux. Les spectres sont comme nous Tyson… Ils ressentent des émotions. Ne me dis pas que tu l'ignorais ? »

Le beyblader prit alors un air innocent et sifflota en détournant son regard de la jeune fille.

« C'est étonnant, reprit-elle enfin. Vu tes performances, je pensais que tu communiquais avec ton Dragoon. Tu ne lui as jamais parlé ? Pas même des encouragements ?

-Si, bien sûr, fit-il précipitamment. Mais je ne m'imaginais pas que…

-Le plus important est que tu y crois de toute façon, déclara-t-elle. Peu importe si tu penses que ton spectre te comprend ou non. Ils savent ce que nous leur demandons. Viens, je vais te montrer comment je ''communique'' avec Embers. »

Sur ce elle fit signe à Tyson de la suivre et le conduisit dans une grande salle qu'elle éclaira vivement.

« Ouaïe ! s'exclama le Japonais en se couvrant les yeux de la main. Comment t'as fait ça ?

-En appuyant sur l'interrupteur… »

Se sentant soudain bête, il baissa la visière de sa casquette aussi bas qu'il le put afin de cacher la rougeur soudaine de ses joues. Après un moment, il la remonta et regarda ''Embers'' avec étonnement. Il n'avait pas vu grand chose d'elle dans la pénombre et la vive lumière des projecteurs la révélait soudain à ses yeux. C'était une jeune fille d'environ 15 ans, de taille moyenne et au corps assez fin. Ses cheveux, attachés en une courte natte, étaient d'un noir profond et ses yeux d'un vert incroyablement clair. Elle portait un débardeur rouge, un jean délavé noir et une paire de basquettes qui avaient apparemment fait leur temps. Les mains sur les hanches, elle l'attendait sur la plate-forme au centre de la salle, tapant du pied en signe d'impatience en souriant.

« Alors ? fit-elle. Tu te décides ou on y passe la nuit ?

-Je… J'arrive. »

Tyson fit quelques pas vers la plate-forme et s'arrêta soudain, réalisant qu'il s'agissait d'une arène de beyblade.

« Mais où sommes-nous ?

-Dans une arène d'entraînement, répondit-elle amusée. Je crois même que c'est celle des Fireblade, si j'en crois les banderoles de fans accrochées sur les murs ! »

L'adolescent se retourna et découvrit ce dont Embers parlait. Des dizaines voire des centaines d'affiches et de panneaux étaient accrochés au mur ou suspendu à quelques gradins autour de l'arène où ils se trouvaient tous les deux.

« Alors tu fais partie de cette équipe ?

-Non, déclara-t-elle en hochant la tête.

-Alors comment as-tu fait pour entrer ici ? Niveau sécurité c'est plutôt balaise…

-Mon père est le gérant. J'ai les clés de toutes les salles…

-Ooooh, fit Tyson en ouvrant de grands yeux. T'as de la chance ! Moi mon grand-père passe son temps à s'entraîner aux arts martiaux !

-Ce qui n'est pas mal non plus, affirma la jeune fille, admirative. J'en ai fait pendant quelques temps afin d'améliorer ma concentration.

-Et ça a marché ? »

L'adolescente prit à son tour un air gêné et un petit sourire qui en disait long sur sa réponse.

« En fait, finit-elle par dire, ça dépend vraiment des moments ! »

Sur ce, les deux protagonistes laissèrent échapper un fou rire et se placèrent chacun à un bout de l'arène.

« Tu vas vraiment y aller ? demanda Ray d'un air inquiet.

-Un défi est un défi Ray, tu devrais le savoir.

-Arrête Kai ! Il n'était pas sérieux ! »

Kai haussa un sourcil et fit face à son interlocuteur.

« Il y a une chose que tu dois savoir Ray : quand un beybladeur lance un défi et que celui-ci est relevé, le duel a lieu !

-Je t'en prie Kai, ne fais pas l'idiot ! On dirait Tyson !

-Pardon ?

-Je ne dis pas que Tyson est idiot évidemment mais là tu réagis exactement comme lui : impulsivement ! Tu fais exactement ce que Franck veut et…

-C'est un Beylight, coupa son capitaine, et j'en suis un aussi.

-Beylight ou non tu es en train de te faire manipuler Kai ! Et tu ne m'enlèveras pas cette idée de la tête ! »

Kai se retint de répondre. Il est vrai qu'il agissait comme Tyson en ce moment mais il ne pouvait faire autrement : il avait relevé le défi de Franck et il allait le gagner. Et rien ni personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher, pas même Ray malgré le fait que ce soit la personne à qui il portait le plus d'estime.

L'ancien White Tiger fixa encore son capitaine quelques secondes avant d'abandonner. Kai était ainsi et rien ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis ! Mais Ray restait tout de même sceptique. Quelque chose le troublait ce soir. Il ne savait pas si c'était par rapport au duel mais il avait un pressentiment. Et il ne pouvait déterminer s'il était bon ou non…

Kai se retourna de nouveau et astiqua une dernière fois sa toupie. Dranzer se mit alors à étinceler étrangement dans la main de son maître.

« Tu es nerveux mon cher Dranzer, murmura Kai. Pourquoi ? Que cherches-tu à me dire ?

-Peut-être que Tyson a disparu ? proposa Max en entrant. Il n'est plus dans son lit !

-Quoi ?

-Héhé…

-Notre phénomène est encore en vadrouille, annonça Ray les bras croisés. Il va sérieusement falloir penser à lui mettre un collier et une laisse !

-Même avec ça je crois qu'il arriverait à s'échapper ! s'exclama le blond.

-Tu as sûrement raison Max ! approuva le premier en riant. Où est-ce qu'il a bien put encore passer ?

-Il est peut-être en train de faire un tour dehors ? suggéra Max.

-Je ne crois pas, intervint Kenny en entrant à son tour. Il a emporté son nouveau lanceur !

-Si jamais il déclenche une seule alarme… prévint Kai avec rage.

-Doucement Kai. Il ne fait rien de méchant après tout ! déclara simplement le blond. Au contraire, il part s'entraîner plus tôt, c'est tout !

-Mais une fois de plus il ne pense pas aux conséquences que son intrusion dans une arène pourrait causer !

-Il y a pensé, affirma Kenny une fois de plus. Il a prit le passe que nous a donné Jonathan cet après-midi.

-Quoi ! fit Kai surpris. Il a fait quoi ?

-Il a … pris le passe, répéta prudemment le génie de l'informatique.

-Ne t'en fais pas Kai, lui dit Ray. Le connaissant il n'a pas dû fermer la porte et tu pourras entrer sans problème dans le stade et disputer ton duel.

-C'est vrai ça ! Je n'y pensais plus ! fit Max en écarquillant les yeux.

-J'ai étudié les derniers combats de Franck si tu veux Kai et je peux déjà te dire que…

-Je te remercie Kenny mais je n'ai pas besoin de tes services pour ce duel.

-Grand Kai est nerveux ce soir ! s'exclama Dizzy sur les genoux du chef qui venait de s'asseoir.

-Et fais taire un peu ton ordinateur s'il te plaît.

-Oh oh… Kai est vraiment de très mauvaise humeur, commenta de nouveau le spectre de l'ordinateur.

-Chut Dizzy, fit Kenny en portant son doigt à ses lèvres. Il ne vaut mieux pas en rajouter. »

Le capitaine des Bladebreakers regarda une dernière fois l'ordinateur avant de fixer sa toupie à sa ceinture et de régler une dernière fois ses brassards à ailerons de requin. Il inspira ensuite profondément et sorti de la pièce.

« J'espère vraiment pour Tyson qu'il ne rencontrera pas Kai cette nuit… » déclara Ray en regardant son capitaine partir.

« Comment… Comment as-tu fais ça ? » s'écria le jeune Japonais, les yeux comme des boules de billards.

L'adolescente en face de lui esquissa un sourire avant de récupérer sa toupie en plein vol. Tyson, quant à lui, alla ramasser la sienne deux mètres plus loin.

« Tout est une question d'entraînement Tyson. Tu peux tout faire avec de l'entraînement !

-Je m'entraîne, je m'entraîne… Mais je crois que je suis encore loin d'atteindre ton niveau !

-Ne dis pas ça. Tu fais partie d'une équipe ! fit-elle en s'approchant de lui. Allez, montre-moi ça. Je vais te la réparer. »

Surpris, Tyson lui tendit sa toupie mais se ravisa au dernier moment.

« Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne vas pas en profiter pour repérer mes points faibles pour mieux me battre lors du tournoi ?

-Dans ce cas tu n'aurais peut-être pas dû accepter mon défi… »

Tyson se sentit de nouveau bête. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas réfléchit avant d'accepter le défi qu'elle lui avait lancé.

« Si ça t'inquiète autant, je peux te montrer la mienne en détail. Ça ne me dérange pas du moment que c'est toi et que tu ne vas pas le répéter à ton capitaine !

-Je crois que je vais même éviter de lui parler de ma petite escapade, affirma Tyson. Il serait furieux ! »

Embers se mit à rire, imaginant le capitaine des Bladebreakers dans une colère monstre.

« Ce n'est pas trop son genre, je te rassure, déclara-t-elle à son tour en riant.

-Tu connais Kai ? s'étonna son interlocuteur.

-Très brièvement, fit-elle en tentant de reprendre son sérieux.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-On a fait partie de la même équipe. Celle de Russie, précisa-t-elle.

-Kai est russe !

-Ne te méprends pas. Il n'y a vécu que quelques temps… avec son grand-père… »

La jeune fille prit soudain un air sombre qui rappela à Tyson certaines attitudes de son capitaine. Il arrivait aussi à Kai d'être mélancolique ou encore de se rappeler simplement du passé. Ses coéquipiers l'avaient remarqué et lui avaient souvent demandé de parler de lui. Le beybladeur reprenait alors son caractère habituel et les envoyait balader.

« Si tu ne veux pas en parler… » commença Tyson.

Embers se tourna alors vers lui et, comprenant son malaise, lui sourit.

« Ne t'en fais pas Tyson, dit-elle en descendant les marches de la plate-forme. Tout ça fait partie du passé maintenant… »

Le jeune garçon lui sourit aussi et la suivit, une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ? demanda la jeune fille au bout d'un instant.

-Toi au moins tu ne m'as pas envoyé sur les roses !

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurai fait ça ?

-C'est ce que Kai aurait fait !

-Je serais toi, je ne le jugerais pas si rapidement, déclara-t-elle, faisant la mâchoire de Tyson tomber au sol.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

-Il n'a pas toujours été si froid… Du moins, le peu que je m'en souvienne ! »

Elle guida ensuite le jeune garçon dans une petite salle n'étant autre qu'un vestiaire. Elle sortit alors une petite mallette d'un casier et montra à son nouvel ami sa collection de pièce de rechange. Pour la énième fois dans la soirée, Tyson ouvrit de grands yeux et écouta les conseils de la jeune fille.

Ce n'est que bien tôt dans la matinée qu'il rejoignit son dortoir.

Mais pendant ce temps… 

Kai se retourna une dernière fois avant de quitter définitivement l'étage de l'hôtel où se trouvait la chambre de son équipe. Il se sentait un peu fautif de partir ainsi au milieu de la nuit, tel Tyson qui partait s'entraîner plus tôt, en pleine nuit… Qui sait ce qui allait se passer pour lui ou pour Tyson cette nuit-là mais Kaï était peu rassuré. Il n'avait pas encore revu Tania et cela l'angoissait. Un flux d'images refoulées lui passa devant les yeux. Il ferma alors brusquement les yeux et secoua la tête comme un chien mouillé. Il devait oublier le passé !

Il appuya alors sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur, ne se sentant pas d'attaque pour descendre quatre étages en pleine nuit. L'appareil arriva rapidement et ses portes s'ouvrirent dès son arrivée. Kaï écarquilla les yeux. Franck se trouvait à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur, les bras croisés et le dos contre la glace du fond.

« Tiens tiens, irions-nous au même endroit par hasard ? » ironisa le capitaine des Silverbirds.

Kaï ne répondit rien, trop excédé par la présence de son adversaire.

« Tu sais, c'est vexant quand on ne te réponds pas… »

Le Bladebreaker tourna enfin la tête vers l'autre occupant de l'ascenseur.

« Je n'ai pas envie de te répondre. » déclara-t-il simplement d'une voix neutre.

Franck soupira.

« Tu as toujours été comme ça… Du moins de ce que j'en sais. Tania n'a pas l'air du même avis…

-Ne parle pas d'elle ! coupa Kaï.

-Pourquoi ? fit Franck innocemment, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait sous la main un point faible de Kaï.

-Tout simplement parce-qu'elle ne connaît de moi qu'une chimère, une idée qu'elle s'est mise en tête lorsque nous étions enfant et qu'elle ne veut pas oublier. Elle ne veut pas voir la vérité. Donc pour moi il est inutile de parler de cela d'autant plus que ce n'est pas notre sujet pour ce soir.

-Cela ne l'a jamais été Kaï. Tu ne nous as jamais rien dit à nous, tes coéquipiers. Vous vous êtes battus ensemble, vous étiez le meilleur tandem et… »

Franck, s'arrêta. L'ascenseur venait d'arriver au rez-de-chaussée et Kaï était aussitôt sorti. Il évitait de répondre, une fois de plus. Résolu à ne faire que combattre, le capitaine des SilverBirds suivit son adversaire. Kaï, devant Franck, cacha le doute qui parcourait son visage. Tout cela faisait partie du passé…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : **

**Loretta**

****

****

Tyson fut le dernier à se lever ce matin-là, comme d'habitude, secoué par Max.

« Allez la marmotte, debout ! On va être en retard pour le premier entraînement !!

-Hmmm Max, laisse-moi dormir encore un peu s'il te plait, grogna Tyson encore ensommeillé.

-Comme tu veux, mais je ne garantis pas qu'il reste quelque chose au petit déjeuner ! Les Darkwings n'y sont pas encore passés mais m'est d'avis qu'il ne restera pas grand-chose après leur passage ! »

Tyson se leva aussi sèchement qu'une tranche de brioche chaude sortant du grille-pain. Quand il s'agissait de nourriture, il ne rigolait plus. Il s'habilla rapidement sous l'œil amusé de son compatriote puis ouvrit la porte.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais, Maxou ? Allez, on se dépêche !! »

Max se leva en riant et le suivit jusqu'à la réception de l'hôtel où les attendaient Kenny et Ray.

« Tiens, notre Kaïounet n'est pas encore levé ? remarqua Tyson.

-Disons plutôt qu'il n'est pas rentré de la nuit, répondit Ray d'un air inquiet.

-C'est étonnant de Kaï, dit Max. Je ne pensais pas que son duel durerait aussi longtemps. »

La conversation tourna autour de Kaï et de son absence pendant tout le petit déjeuner. Monsieur Dickenson arriva finalement, sortant d'une grande salle, suivit de ce qui devait être les mentors des autres équipes ainsi que de…

« Ah bah le voilà, le Kaïounet » fit Max en riant.

En effet, les différents mentors étaient accompagnés par ce qui devait être les capitaines de chaque équipe participant au tournoi mondial. La Fédération Française de Beyblade était également présente, selon Kenny. Tyson resta bouche bée devant le défilé d'hommes en costume de travail.

« Bah alors, on veut gober les mouches ? »

La voix était fraîche et joyeuse. Une jeune fille aux cheveux sombres lui tombant dans le dos s'était approchée de lui. Elle portait un large pantalon noir serré à la taille et un débardeur ténébreux où trônait un majestueux phénix. Elle réajusta ses longs gants couleur ébène aux motifs flamboyants. Kenny en alla se rasseoir sur sa chaise.

« C'est papa… c'est papa… c'est pas possible… je… jeje…

-Tania, je crois que tu fais encore des ravages sur nos invités ! lança Hans en lui entourant les épaules avec un de ses bras.

-Kenny est facilement impressionnable en ce moment, intervînt Ray. Pardonnez-le. »

La jeune fille se pencha sur Kenny et lui demanda si tout allait bien. Il fit oui de la tête, des étoiles illuminant ses grands yeux. Puis elle se tourna vers Ray et sembla perplexe.

« Ne nous serions-nous pas déjà rencontré ?

-Je m'appelle Ray. Nous nous sommes déjà rencontré… dans l'arène…

-Drigger, c'est cela ?

-Oui, approuva-t-il.

-Cela me fait plaisir de te revoir, Ray. De quelle équipe fais-tu partie ?

-De celle du gobeur de mouches ! »

Tyson protesta, provocant un rire d'assemblée.

« Ce sont mes petits Bladebreakers, informa Monsieur Dickenson en se faisant une place dans le cercle qui s'était formé.

-Aaaah, les fameux Bladebreakers ! Cela promet !

-Mais nous ferons les présentations plus sérieusement par la suite, si tu le veux bien. Il faut d'abord accueillir toutes les équipes. »

Tania se tourna vers Monsieur Dickenson et accorda de la tête.

« Que ne ferais-je pas sans vous, monsieur ! »

Et elle invita tout le monde à se rendre au stade dans les plus brefs délais.

Une fois réunies, les équipes formaient une assemblée plutôt conséquente. Pas moins de quatre-vingts beybladeurs étaient présents, sans compter leurs mentors attitrés ainsi que les éventuels mécaniciens.

Le président de la Fédération Française prit la parole :

« Mesdemoiselles et messieurs les beybladeurs, bienvenus à tous dans les Arènes du Monde, ainsi baptisées car accueillant chaque année plus de trois mille tournois, du simple tournoi régional au Championnat du Monde cette année. Je me présente, je suis Yann Duponsif, ancien capitaine de l'équipe de France de Beyblade il y a de cela quelques années. Je suis également le mentor des Fireblade, bien qu'ils n'aient pas vraiment besoin de moi en fait, et le gérant de ces arènes.

« Les tournois se dérouleront selon des tirages au sort. Aucune contestation ne pourra être faite quant au choix du tirage. Nous procèderons ainsi : des juges de renommée internationale tireront au sort les équipes qui s'affronteront selon les règles habituelles du beyblade. Le gagnant sera invité à revenir lors des jours suivants pour un nouveau défi. Le perdant se verra offrir des places pour les prochains matchs ainsi que son séjour dans nos arènes.

« Nous avons depuis peu restauré entièrement l'aile nord de nos arènes. J'ai cru comprendre que, la nuit dernière, certains beybladeurs s'y étaient aventurés et y avaient disputé un duel. Ce comportement est déplorable. Le combat fut apparemment si violent que cela a endommagé l'espace d'entraînement réservé à une équipe, qui se voit privée d'arène particulière pour la durée des nouveaux travaux. Il faut savoir que l'aile nord contient vingt-cinq arènes, et vous êtes approximativement une vingtaine d'équipes présentes ce matin. Mais certaines équipes ne sont pas encore arrivées ! Cela nous contraint à instaurer des rotations au sein même de ce que nous avions prévu pour vous. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tout nouveau beybladeur trouvé en pleine nuit se verra assigner une sanction, que je sois bien clair.

« Mais passons aux choses sérieuses : les arènes sont toutes munies d'accès spéciaux, actuellement en cours d'installation. La clé d'enregistrement que vous avez reçue lors de votre arrivée sert à entrer ici mais vous aurez chacun une autre clé afin d'accéder à vos arènes entre six heures du matin et vingt-trois heures le soir. J'espère ne pas avoir à me répéter sur les conditions d'utilisation de nos arènes. Je vous crois suffisamment responsables pour ne pas reproduire l'erreur de nos duellistes de la veille. »

Il accorda un sourire à l'assemblée et tourna la page du dossier qu'il avait sous les yeux.

« Les arènes vont être réparties de la sorte : Fireblade, capitaine : Wilson Tania, arène numéro NA001… Goldfeathers, capitaine : Moreno-Sanchez Juan, arène numéro NA008… Bladebreakers, capitaine : Hiwatari Kaï, arène numéro NA012. Silverbirds, capitaine : Wood Franck, arène numéro NA012. Darkwings, capitaine :…

-Monsieur, excusez-moi de vous interrompre… »

Tyson s'avança un peu afin que le directeur le voie.

« Granger Tyson, Bladebreaker. Pourquoi devons-nous partager notre arène d'entraînement avec une autre équipe ? »

L'assemblée remua. C'est vrai ça, leur numéro d'arène était le même. Le président de la fédération fusilla Tyson du regard, se pencha vers lui en s'assurant être hors de la portée du micro et lui dit d'un ton neutre :

« Pose plutôt la question à ton capitaine et à celui des Silverbirds, et demande-leur si par la même occasion ils comptent rembourser les réparations de l'arène de vos confrères. »

Tyson écarquilla les yeux, puis retourna à sa place en baissant la tête.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, lui murmura Max. Cela ne doit pas être évident de gérer un complexe d'arènes. C'est normal que le directeur soit un peu sur les nerfs. »

Yann Duponsif continua la répartition des arènes. Une fois celle-ci terminée, il souhaita bonne chance à l'ensemble des équipes et quitta l'assemblée, suivi par de nombreux représentants, sponsors et journalistes.

« Cette réunion était bien ennuyeuse… fit Tyson en avalant une bouchée de son déjeuner fumant.

-Monsieur Duponsif est encore trop gentil je trouve. La sanction aurait pu être bien plus lourde. Kaï, s'adressa Monsieur Dickenson, j'espère ne plus avoir à répondre de ce genre d'acte de ta part. »

Kaï répondit oui de la tête, comme honteux. Tyson et Max en firent tomber leur purée. Ray souriait silencieusement de soulagement.

« Au fait, demanda Tyson, savez-vous pourquoi Tania se fait appeler « Embers » ? »

Monsieur Dickenson et Kaï relevèrent subitement la tête.

« … Tania ne s'est jamais faite appeler ainsi ! s'exclama Monsieur Dickenson, surpris.

-Embers est le nom de son spectre. Comment l'as-tu su ?

-Je… »

Sentant le piège se refermer sur lui, Tyson sentit une gêne monter. Il s'était promis de ne pas parler de son escapade nocturne…

« Tu as rencontré Tania cette nuit ? demanda Ray.

-Oui… répondit-il en baissant la tête à son tour.

-Et que s'est-il passé ? interrogea Monsieur Dickenson en souriant.

-Elle m'a collé une raclée dans l'arène des Fireblade… »

Un éclat de rire quasi-général prit la table.

« Et bien et bien… Que vaut cette gaieté ? intervînt une voix plus claire.

-Tania !

-Hans et les autres m'ont appris que vous déjeuniez ici, alors je me permets d'interrompre momentanément votre déjeuner. Cela fait si longtemps, monsieur, dit-elle avec un sourire. J'ai été fort surprise de vous revoir.

-Nous ferez-vous l'honneur de déjeuner avec nous ?

-Non, c'est très gentil mais je tiens à déjeuner avec mon équipe. Nous profitons de ce laps de temps pour élaborer nos attaques, enfin, vous me connaissez assez pour savoir tout cela. Et je ne voudrai pas… déranger… fit-elle à l'attention de Kaï.

-Mais tu ne déranges pas, Embers !! » s'écria Tyson en lui montrant un siège libre.

Tania écarquilla les yeux, éberluée.

« C… Comment m'as-tu appelée ?

-Bah… Embers… Comme cette nuit…

-Pardon ? »

La jeune capitaine ne comprenait plus rien.

« Cette nuit… Notre duel… Dans l'arène des Fireblade… »

Elle sembla réaliser alors.

« Excuse-moi mais… il ne me semble pas que nous nous soyons rencontrés auparavant, et encore moins cette nuit… »

Tyson tomba des nues.

« Il semblerait que tu aies encore quelques soucis avec Loretta, Tania.

-Il semblerait. J'espère qu'elle ne t'a pas trop importuné cette nuit, dit-elle à l'intention de Tyson qui ne comprenait plus rien. Veuillez m'excuser. Au plaisir de vous revoir dans l'arène ! »

Et elle les quitta. De loin, ils la virent discuter avec Monsieur Duponsif qui sembla gêné. Puis, ils interpellèrent une jeune fille au loin et se dirigèrent ensemble vers elle.

« Loretta est la sœur cadette de Tania, expliqua Monsieur Dickenson. Elle l'a toujours enviée pour son talent au Beyblade mais leur père adoptif, monsieur Duponsif, n'a accordé ce privilège qu'à Tania.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Tyson.

-Car elle était déjà championne de Beyblade quand il l'a retrouvée. Tania… n'a pas toujours vécu avec monsieur Duponsif et Loretta... »

Kaï posa sa fourchette et tourna la tête vers l'endroit où Tania se trouvait quelques minutes auparavant. Il posa sa serviette et se leva.

« Je retourne m'entraîner », se justifia-t-il.

« Kaï est étrange depuis notre arrivée en France », dit Tyson, accoudé à la balustrade.

Le menton sur ses bras, il observait son capitaine et Ray qui s'entraînaient sans relâche. Depuis plus d'un quart d'heure, Drigger menait Dranzer par le bout du nez et Kaï avait déjà perdu une manche, n'égalisant que de justesse.

« J'ai l'impression qu'il est troublé, fit Max, allongé sur un banc des gradins.

-Je suis assez d'accord, se manifesta Dizzy sur les genoux de Kenny. Ses ondes nerveuses sont plus puissantes que d'habitude…

-Et ses performances sont médiocres comparées à son niveau habituel, compléta Kenny. Je me demande bien ce qui peut lui trotter dans la tête…

-Moi je sais », fit une voix timide.

Tyson tourna la tête à gauche.

« Pardonne-moi Tyson, je n'ai pas été très honnête envers toi hier soir.

-Embers…

-Je m'appelle Loretta Duponsif, je suis la petite sœur de Tania Wilson… Je m'excuse sincèrement de ne pas te l'avoir dit et de m'être faite passer pour ma sœur. »

Abasourdi, Tyson se redressa sur ses pieds et invita Loretta à s'asseoir. Max s'était redressé également et Kenny s'était décalé. Elle s'assit.

« Mon spectre ne s'appelle pas Embers, c'est celui de ma sœur. Le mien s'appelle Eternity.

-C'est joli, commenta Max.

-C'est un phénix qui ressemble à Embers. Je l'ai entrainé comme Tania entraîne sa toupie.

-Tu te bats bien, lui fit Tyson avec un sourire. J'ai rarement été éliminé avec une telle classe… »

Loretta sourit timidement.

« Merci. Je m'entraîne dur en cachette pour ne pas me faire gronder par mon père. Il ne supporte pas l'idée que je puisse faire du beyblade comme ma sœur.

-Pourtant il a lui-même été Beybladeur, s'exclama Kenny. Il a fait partie des meilleurs il y a une dizaine d'années !!

-Justement, renchérit la jeune fille. Lorsqu'il a arrêté le beyblade pour s'occuper des arènes, il a beaucoup souffert. Il enviait tous ces joueurs qui s'entrainaient et se lançaient des duels jours et nuits. Ça lui manquait terriblement.

-Pourquoi a-t-il arrêté alors ? demanda Tyson.

-Pour retrouver Tania et… à cause d'un regrettable accident. »

Loretta se tordait les mains d'anxiété.

« Loretta ? interrogea une voix plus grave derrière eux.

-Franck ! » dit Tyson.

Le capitaine des Silverbirds descendit les quelques marches qui les séparaient et vint soutenir Loretta.

« Tu ne devrais pas être ici. Ta sœur te cherche partout.

-De quoi te mêles-tu ? intervint Max.

-Je viens prendre mon tour pour m'entraîner dans cette arène. Kaï traîne en longueur je trouve. »

Loretta se leva.

« Pardonne-moi encore pour cette nuit s'il te plaît, Tyson. »

Et elle partit rapidement sans même se retourner. Tous la suivirent des yeux. Puis, Franck se tourna vers l'arène :

« Hey, Kaï, fini l'entraînement pour toi ! A notre tour !! »

Puis il siffla et les membres de son équipe sortirent de l'ombre.

« Les Silverbirds sont de vrais rapaces ! cracha Tyson. Je ne les aime pas…

-Bah, calme-toi, lui fit Max en tapotant de la main le dos de son ami.

-Je n'ai même pas pu m'entraîner !

-Ils n'auront guère le temps de s'entraîner plus, remarqua Ray. Cette situation handicape nos deux équipes. »

Kaï resta en retrait.

« Les enfants, commença leur mentor, il faut nous accommoder à cela. Nous ne pouvons, pour certaines raisons, bénéficier de notre propre arène, soit, mais adaptons-nous ! Montrons-leur que même avec ce handicape, nous pouvons remporter la victoire dans ce championnat !! Vous vous êtes déjà sorti de situations plus terribles pour l'équipe ! »

Tyson sembla reprendre confiance :

« Nous battrons les Silverbirds, les Fireblade, les Darkwings, et toute autre équipe sur notre chemin !!!

-Ouais !!!

-Bien dit, Tyson », approuva Ray d'un sourire.

Ils se tournèrent ensuite vers leur capitaine. Etrangement, Kaï sourit et prit un air de vainqueur. Monsieur Dickenson éclata de rire.

« Très belle imitation de Tyson, Kaï !! »

Il fut alors suivit par le reste de l'équipe, excepté Kaï qui préféra retourner au vestiaire.

Tard dans la soirée.

Ray faisait les cent pas dans la petite pièce qui leur servait de vestiaire.

« Ray !! grogna Max. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer pour mettre au point les nouveaux roulements de Draciel !!

-Pardonne-moi, Max »

Le beybladeur cessa ses allées-et-venues et s'assit à une table. Il sortit Drigger de sa poche et l'observa. Le tigre sembla lui faire un clin d'œil sur sa toupie.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin sur ce qu'attendait Ray.

« Alors Kaï, cet entraînement ? » lança Max.

Son capitaine ronchonna et sortit sa caisse à outils de son casier. Il en tira un tournevis et plusieurs anneaux de rechange. Il fit signe à Kenny d'approcher. Celui-ci émit un cri presque muet d'horreur en voyant l'état de Dranzer.

Alertés, Ray, Tyson et Max s'approchèrent.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Kenny devenu alors aussi pâle qu'un nuage.

-Hans n'a pas supporté que Franck et moi nous battions en duel la nuit dernière. Il a voulu nous montrer ce qu'était un vrai beybladeur.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-… Un vrai beybladeur détruit la toupie adverse, non le décor, intervînt monsieur Dickenson. J'appuie la décision de ton capitaine, Kaï. De plus, tu connais Hans aussi bien que moi, il est dans son caractère de punir les membres de son équipe de la sorte.

-Mais c'est barbare !! s'exclama Kenny. Je vais en avoir pour la nuit !!! »

Monsieur Dickenson fit non de la tête.

« Kaï en aura pour la nuit, rectifia-t-il. Toi, tu dormiras et tu aideras tes camarades. Je ne veux pas que Kaï reçoive une aide quelconque pour la réparation de sa toupie. Un beybladeur digne de ce nom doit pouvoir réparer sa toupie, n'est-ce pas, Kaï ? »

Le capitaine des Bladebreakers fit oui de la tête et commença et dévisser les parties les unes des autres. Ses coéquipiers s'écartèrent, rejoignant leurs places initiales. Ray garda un œil sur Kaï.

Ce n'est qu'à l'extinction règlementaire des feux que Kaï sortit du stade, accompagné par son équipe au complet. Tous avaient travaillé très tard sur le perfectionnement de leur toupie. Le capitaine de l'équipe avait emmené avec lui sa caisse à outils, n'ayant pas terminé les réparations sur Dranzer.

Au loin, d'autres équipes quittaient les lieux, se dirigeant tous vers le même hôtel.

« Alors Franck, demanda monsieur Dickenson, où en sont les réparations de ton Bluesparx ? »

Franck sourit ironiquement.

« J'en aurais pour la nuit, finit-il par répondre. Hans n'a pas faiblit à sa réputation.

-J'avais cru le comprendre en voyant l'état de la toupie de Kaï… »

Tyson toisait les Silverbirds d'un œil noir. Max le rappela à l'ordre. Il était inutile de créer à nouveau une polémique entre leurs deux équipes.

« Je ne pense pas pouvoir combattre lors des premiers duels en tout cas, avoua Franck à la surprise générale. Et cela m'étonnerait que tu le puisses également Kaï. Les phases éliminatoires commencent après-demain. »

Kaï le toisa.

« Dranzer sera prêt pour les phases éliminatoires. Contrairement à toi, il semblerait que je sois plus apte à encaisser et bien prendre les coups. Savoir frapper fort est une bonne chose, pouvoir en encaisser sans risquer la destruction totale de ta toupie en est une tout autre. »

Au loin, Hans rit. Franck leur lança un regard meurtrier. Arrivés à l'hôtel, les deux équipes attendirent chacune un ascenseur différent.

* * *

Ouhlàlà que ça faisait longtemps

Tout d'abord bonne année à toutes et à tous, tous mes vœux de réussite dans ce que vous entreprendrez et tous mes vœux de longue et heureuse vie !

Et merci d'avoir attendu si longtemps une up……….

Voilà donc le chapitre 3 qui répond à la question : « mais qui est Embers ? » Que celle qui a parié qu'il s'agissait de Tania me fasse la danse des canards en faisant coin-coin !! Je t'ai eu XD

Le chapitre 4, en cours depuis plusieurs mois (je rame, je rame, oh mon bateauuuuu !!!!), sera totalement différent. Il est temps d'attaquer les choses sérieuses ! Le tournoi ne commencera pas de suite : faisons d'abord un petit saut dans le temps si vous le voulez bien.

Next Chapter : Dranzer et Embers !!!


End file.
